narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yashamaru
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Sharingan, Bakyugan, Shikotsumyaku and Kidōmaru's ability. ' 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : '''By giving this character the aforementioned abilities, I'm hoping to create a freaky, but unique character. Yashamaru while obtain the abilities to multiple different means. First he obtained the Sharingan, after meeting his father who was able to find sometime after the war. Due to his unique relationship with his father, he at first attempted to steal several of them, but was stopped and eventually left. After his father was near "death" he returned to the lab, and stole several of the containers holding the eyes, before leaving again. ' :'''During raid of one of his fathers and old lab, he was able to obtained cultured samples of and and the . However unlike his father and Kabuto, he wasn't skilled in medical techniques and as unable to incorporate the gathered DNA and eyes into his body. This lead him to return to his mother, who helped him and showed him how to integrate them into his body in a unique way. Upon doing so, he entered a state of hibernation as the cells begin to reproduce in his body, after several weeks he awoke with his newly obtained abilities. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : ' Yashamaru uses the Sharingan and Bakyugan that are implanted within his snake appendages, to increases his rage of sight. By combining the range of view of the Bakyugan with the Sharingan predictive abilities and the number, it gives him 360 degree vision, with the ability to see chakra points. Though the use of the Shikotsumyaku, he uses it to increases the strength of his bone. His most known use, is the creation of armor around him and/or his summoned creatures. With Kidōmaru's ability, it allows him to grow two extra pair of arms, which helps him mold chakra as well use several jutsu at once. In addition to this, he is able to recreate Kidōmaru unique Spider Sticky Gold and spider techniques. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : One of his major weakness, it that he must consume living creates in order to sustain his unique body. In addition his body requires a large amount of chakra, to keep his abilities in constant use. Due to this snake physiology, when in a cold area his body becomes sluggish and will began to shut down. ''' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '''The current plan for this character, after being completed is to use him as a character that lies between being an anti-hero and a villain. -- The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 01:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications